


Paperwork

by WidowG



Series: The Healing Path [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WidowG/pseuds/WidowG
Summary: Hux had a lot of hope for their relationship. But Kylo ruined everything, like always.So he just continues his paperwork, trying to ignore the flood of emotions he's feeling.This is the first work in a series of Kylo/Hux that I'm planning. No romantic relationship has been established yet.





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad writer and I need to stop hurting characters. But I love Hux and Kylo, and eventually everything will pan out. 
> 
> And of course, I DO NOT CONDONE ANY SORT OF ABUSE. This is JUST for the sake of the story. 
> 
> Also it didn't occur to me until after I'd written it that everything they write is computerized and they wouldn't be using paper in the first place. So please just bear with me.

In hindsight, ignoring his paperwork and just answering the question would have been the right move. Telling an overly emotional force user to “get the hell out” wasn’t his smartest idea, but at the time, all Hux could think or feel was anger. Betrayal. Confusion. So when he once again felt the tendrils of an invisible Force wrap around his neck, he was admittedly shocked.

It wasn’t quite as rough as the night where it all went to shit, when Snoke was killed and the new Supreme Leader decided his emotions would dictate the course of action for the entire First Order. He truly felt as if that would be his death. Strangled by someone he had finally begun to trust. In one fell swoop, Kylo had shattered all that they had worked so hard to build within the past few months. Hux understood his place now. No matter what he had accomplished, what he could accomplish, Kylo came out on top. That’s the way it would always be, and Hux couldn’t run from it.

And the latest incident played over and over in his mind, despite having been only a few moments ago. Kylo knocking, or rather hammering on the door to Hux’s temporary office, then barging in when the only answer he received was silence. Hux focusing on his paperwork and mentally debating whether he should be saluting or yelling as the new Supreme Leader crossed the threshold to stand in front of Hux’s desk, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment.

“Is there a reason you’ve been avoiding me, as well as your duties?” Even without the Force, Hux could feel the frustration rolling off of Kylo in waves. Perhaps he was projecting his anger onto Hux, just to get his point across. “Is this your way of telling me that you’ve decided to stop being useful? That maybe the appointment of a new General is in order?”

Hux continued his paperwork.

Growing annoyed, Kylo quietly attempted to pry into the other man’s mind, which usually wasn’t so difficult. Right now however, Hux was completely guarded, his subconscious a fortress that would take a significant amount of effort for Kylo to break down. Despite his subtlety, Hux quickly became aware of what Kylo was trying to do, and that was his breaking point.

The General finally looked up, locking eyes with Kylo and attempted to assert as much dominance as he could into his gaze.

“Get out.”

The words didn’t hold as much weight as intended, as it’d been a few days since he last spoke. His voice broke off and he had to refrain from coughing at the end. But his eyes were steady as he glared up at Kylo, who now looked astonished that an _underling_ would dare speak to him in such a way. This new god-complex of his was getting out of hand.

“I’m ordering you to get back to your-”

Any composure Hux previously had was now lost as he stood up and pointed at the door. “I said get the _hell_ out!” His entire body shook as he tried to appear stronger than he felt, which was on the verge of passing out due to both physical exhaustion and an ample amount of stress.

And of course, Kylo allowed his emotions to get in the way once more, as he raised a hand and mimicked the motions of choking another person. He’d never been good with words.

It lasted all of three seconds, when Kylo noticed the purple bruises already littered across Hux’s throat and disappearing into the collar of his uniform. Bruises brought forth from his invisible fingertips. Bruises that he’d failed to notice in his blind rage those few short days ago. He stopped immediately.

Suddenly, Kylo began noticing other things. The struggle to simply stand up and sit back in his chair. The deep shadows under his red-rimmed eyelids. The cut lip that was still healing from when Snoke had thrown him to the ground after he’d failed to wipe out all the Resistance bombers.

And the paperwork on the desk. Medical reports. At least five of them. All from the past couple of weeks. All in reference to Armitage Hux. Reality seemed to crash down around him.

Hux continued glaring at Kylo for several seconds, trying to prevent tears of pain until finally he felt he could speak without breaking his windpipe.

“Is there something you need at this moment, Supreme Leader?” he spoke at little more than a whisper, and with as little malice as he could manage in an attempt to prevent further physical harm.

Kylo dragged a hand through his hair, thinking of anything that could be said to help mend the situation. He wanted to help Hux, now that he realized what he’d been doing to the man. After all the self-reflection and meditating, he still couldn’t control himself. Just looking at Hux’s tired expression was enough to fill him with guilt.

They were almost friends. Just a few weeks ago they had been working together, strengthening the First Order after the destruction of Starkiller Base. Trying to locate the remnants of the Resistance, as well as Luke Skywalker. They’d even shared drinks after a long day of Snoke’s torture. They were so close to forming some sort of a positive relationship. But Kylo ruined it, just as he ruined every other relationship he had. However this particular relationship is one he suddenly wanted to fix, but didn’t know how. Hell, he didn’t think he could fix it, after all the pain he’d caused.

So he began slowly, taking a step back in order to give Hux his space.

“I can call for a medical droid, if you would like.”

Hux’s gaze only intensified.  
“Don’t bother, I practically have one constantly on call due to the amount of damage they’ve needed to fix.”

Kylo watched as the other man’s manicured fingers softly massaged his throat, grimacing every time they came in contact with one of the many sensitive patches of blue.

“Then you should go to your quarters and rest. Paperwork can wait.” he spoke softly, as one might speak to a frightened child. It didn’t have the effect he was aiming for.

“I can handle this on my own. Just…” Hux sighed as he picked up a pen and continued working, “please leave me be. _Sir_.”

With that, Kylo slowly began walking toward the door. Before leaving, he turned slightly and gave one last glance.

“If you need anything, anything at all, just call out to me. I’ll hear you.”

Hux refused to acknowledge him any further, so Kylo left, barely preventing himself from slamming the door.

Hux finally allowed the tears to fall, trying to convince himself that they weren’t tears of sadness. If Ren was unknowingly projecting his emotions, then Hux had a pretty good idea of how much he’d regretting his actions. But that didn’t matter, because in the end the only person Hux could trust was himself.

And with that revelation, he continued with his paperwork, ignoring the smears of ink where his tears dotted the pages.


End file.
